In enterprise systems, there are OLTP (OnLine Transaction processing) systems used to carry out business processes of a company where employees and other stakeholders, such as suppliers or customers, follow a business process which may result in business documents created in a database of the OLTP system. In-memory databases thereby exploit recent innovations in hardware to run a database in main memory.
Decision makers may desire to analyze data to make informed decisions. An inability to effectively administer enterprise data often leads to a high total cost of ownership for the enterprise system.